Beautiful Mistake
by ILoveWriting14
Summary: Elena Gilbert was a normal girl living in Mystic Falls, until she wakes up in an unfamiliar hotel room. She soon learns that she married the one and only Damon Salvatore, after drunkenly going with him to Vegas! Will she learn his secret, and more importantly will she accept it? Join our two favorite people as they learn what love and acceptance means, and the meaning of true love.
1. Chapter 1

An/

This is a Delena story, and the plot doesn't line up exactly to The Vampire Diaries! I hope you love it, and I don't own the Vampire Diaries!

Love,

Maddyxx

E POV/

Ugh, my head is killing me, and I think there might be slobber dried to the side of my face. What happened last night, or more importantly where am I? I bolt up in the bed to see that I'm wearing nothing, but a sheet and my surroundings are completely unrecognizable. I look around the room, and it appears to be some expensive hotel room. Oh crap, who did I sleep with, I'm so screwed. I'm contemplating all of this when, I hear a male voice in the other room talking on the phone.

"No, Stefan I didn't turn her!" He seems agitated, and what did he mean about "turning".

"You know, baby brother, I am quite hurt that you don't trust me! I think I might go cry in a corner now, or better yet I'll shove a stake through my heart out of pure offense!" Stake? Is this guy some type of vampire fanatic, oh gosh I slept with some comic con nerd!(An/no offense meant to anyone)

"Stefan, I have to go, she's awake! Who knows how she's going to react! For the love of all that is Bourbon, I can't compel her! No I don't know why! Bye!" I lay down quietly and pretend to be asleep, so he doesn't get angry for me eavesdropping. I hear footsteps, and I sense him standing at the foot of the bed! I close my eyes tightly praying that he'll leave me alone, but it looks like luck is not on my side today!

"Elena, I know you're awake, so you might as well get your skinny butt up so I can talk to you." I slowly push myself up with my hands, and rise out of the bed with my hand clutching the sheet to my body, and my back to him. To be honest, I'm scared of what he looks like, I know that may sound extremely snobbish, but I don't sleep with a lot of guys, in fact this was my first time, and I don't even remember it! I'm just afraid that he won't be my type or something, and I'll regret being here more then I already do. Suddenly I'm turned around, and pulled completely out of all of my thoughts. I stare down at the floor not looking up, until his hand raises my chin to look at him. I look up into the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen, my eyes widen and I gasp slightly as I take in the rest of him. He has shaggy ink black hair, his face is chiseled, and he has cheekbones any man, or woman for that matter would kill for. His lips are full and curled into a sensual smirk, that makes me want to kiss him. My eyes travel down to his toned chest and abs, that definitely look like you could wash some clothes on. I quickly look back to his face so I don't get the urge to look waist down, and he's still smirking, but now looks more amused.

"Are you done staring, or would you like to take a picture since it will last longer?" I scowl at him and he chuckles, making me want to take him down a peg.

"Eh, I've seen better! You're not all that, obviously I was drunk last night, otherwise I would never have slept with someone like you." I smirk at him and he smirks back seeming unfazed.

"Please, Sweetie! The amount of time you spent staring at my unclothed top half says everything! Obviously you want all of this!" He motions to his body with a cocky smile, and I start giggling at the hilarity of the situation.

"Okay whatever you say Mr. ..."He holds out his hand and I shake it, feeling his cold skin. Sparks run through my arm, and I wonder if he felt it too.

"Salvatore, Damon Salvatore." I smile and pull my hand away.

"It's nice to meet you, Damon. I'm Elena, Elena..." He holds up his hand to stop me, and I stare at him confused.

"You were going to say, Gilbert, but it's actually Salvatore now." I gap at him, and he grabs my left hand, holding it in front of my face. I see something sparkly, and I zero in on my ring finger. OH MY GOSH! I'm married to this...Greek God! I'm so dead, my life is over, I stumble to a chair and put my head in my hands! How did this happen, what did I drink last night? I look up and glare at Damon.

"Tell. Me. What. Happened. Now!" I say this through clenched teeth, and he just stands there looking sexy and amused!

"Well, you see, I'm new to Mystic Falls and I went to the Grill last night to get a drink because well I like to drink. I saw you there all alone drinking like there's no tomorrow, and I heard that drinking alone is a miserable thing, so being the kind person I am, I decided to sit and drink with you. So, after you told me your pathetic miserable problems, you suggested that we go to Vegas and get married! Now who am I to deny a hot girl her one true wish to marry a hot thing like me, so we drove here, got married, and I think you know what happened next. Considering you're sitting there in nothing but a sheet and I'm looking sexy with no shirt and boxers. So, yeah, that's what happened, Mrs. Salvatore!" I glare at him drinking this all in!

"So, you're telling me that I married you, just because I was drunk and lonely?" He smirks.

"Yupp!" he says this popping the "p." I stand up and get in his face.

"Why would you take advantage of me, like that! I was a virgin before I "married" you!" His smirk fades slightly before he answers.

"Well, obviously I knew that only after it happened, and I also did it because I was pretty hungry, and you were hot, so you fit all the criteria! The marriage was just the icing on the cake." I gap at him, "hungry" what the heck does that mean?

"What do you mean "hungry"?" He smiles a patronizing smile at me.

"Well...it just so happens that I'm a vampire, and drank some of your blood last night, but you were to drunk to remember!" I stare at him and burst out laughing.

"You're...a...vampire? This...is...hilarious!" He looks at me, annoyed and moves in even closer.

"You don't believe me?" I sober up and shake my head. He leans closer and moves my head kissing up my neck, he stops at my hear and whispers in it softly making me shiver.

"Well, you should." He continues kissing me until he reaches my lips, he places light kiss on my lips, before going back to my neck. He continues kissing my neck, before I feel a sharp pain in my neck and I cry out. The pain lasts for a few minutes and I begin to feel weak, it suddenly stops, and I collapse, but Damon catches me before I fall. I look at his face, but it's blurry, and I barely make it the sight of blood all around his face. He picks me up bridal style, and lays me on the bed.

"You should have believed me, I'm sorry." He whispers this softly, and it's the last thing I hear before blacking out.

An/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please follow and review!

Love,

Maddyxx


	2. Chapter 2

AN/

Thank you guys for all of your reviews, I appreciate your support! I hope you like this chapter!(:

Love,

Maddyxx

E POV/

I woke up gasping, once again unaware of any of my surroundings. I swear, Salvatore if you keep messing with me, I am going to make you wish you were never born...or maybe it should be never turned dead? Ugh, now I'm holding a conversation to Damon with only myself, not to mention that I'm even throwing in my own thoughts! Wait...wow I just got a head rush thinking about this, clearly Damon drained more of my blood then he intended. Hold on a second where's Damon, and why am I still talking to myself inside my head!? I try to move my body, but I'm being held down by something warm, and heavy. I glance over to find Damon's arm resting across my waist, I look at his face to find him sleeping peacefully. I lay there for awhile thinking about my options, one I could run away and never look back, two I could stay here and make out with Damon alot, or three I could play an awesome prank on him that involves hair dye, a bottle of shampoo, and a very conceited Damon. No, I can't do the prank because where am I going to find hair dye this late in the night? Hmmm...that leaves options two and one left, well option one does have its appeal, but it's totally predictable. So, option two it is, I mean who wouldn't want to make out with Damon Salvatore!? He reminds of that one dude, what's his name? Oh yeah, Ian Somerhalder, you know the guy that plays that one dude on that show about a dairy farm or something. Annnnyway, back to the problem at hand, I turn around in Damon's arms and start playing with his raven black hair, just for the pure enjoyment of it, when he starts to wake up. I pull away slightly scared now that he's actually starting to wake up. Suddenly, I'm underneath Damon, and he's looking down on me with a dashing smile that I carefully return. He kisses down my neck, and then mumbles into my ear.

"So, do you want to continue what we started and finished last night?" He kisses over my collarbone making me shudder, and I pull his head back up to meet my lips. He growls before kissing me hungrily and fiercely, we continue this for awhile before I pull away and look at him I carefully.

"Damon, we need to talk about what happened, and what our options are." He sighs and then looks away from me.

"There's something you need to know, first." I look down at the floor and wonder about what it could be.

"What is it, Damon?" He looks back at me with sad eyes, I stare at him with confusion.e

"Elena, what told you is only partially true." He looks at me gauging my reaction before continuing. "I...compelled you to forget everything that happened to you that wasn't normal. You don't remember, but you're in love with my vampire brother, Stefan. You were almost killed by a psychotic vampire hybrid, and you knew about vampires, I compelled you because you were so lost and I wanted you to have a normal life. That wasn't Stefan on the phone the other night, I pretended like it was, in fact he doesn't know where you are. I'm so sorry, Elena. The only thing that's true is that I'm a vampire and we really are married." I wait for the anger to come, but it doesn't, all I feel is sadness, and hurt that this was never real.

"Why, would you marry me?" I whisper this with heart break, and look away. He pulls my face look at this and our eyes meet, stunning blue to deep brown.

"I did this because I'm selfish and I allowed myself to fall in love with you." What I did next I don't regret, I did the only thing I could do, and I crashed my lips to his.

AN/

I hope you guys liked this, next chapter will be them returning to Mystic Falls. Please follow and review!(: Sorry that this is soo short!

Love,

Maddyxx


	3. Chapter 3

AN/

Thank you for all your support and reviews, I appreciate them greatly!(:

Love,

Maddyxx

E POV/

I woke up once again only wearing a sheet, because as I found out later, Damon had dressed me after he bit me and laid me on the bed! Anyway, I wake up to the golden sunlight streaming through the window, and my body was curled into him with my head lying on his chest. I start tracing my hand across his chest, and I smile as he smiles in his sleep. I'm sure you guys are all wondering why I'm not mad, or upset? Well, the truth is, that I am, but he did this out of love for me. Plus, I don't remember anything about what happened with his brother before this, so really I only know what it's like to be with Damon. I'm still tracing my hand across Damon's chest, when he grabs it and kisses it sleepily opening his eyes and gazing at me. I smile and place a light kiss on his lips, and he pulls me closer sighing with contentment.

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but we really need to get back to Mystic Falls before Saint Stefan tries to kill me, well he'll still try to kill me when we get there, but you get the picture." He looks over at me, and I pout childishly at him.

"I would rather stay here with you, and just enjoy the time that we have together!" He runs his hand through my hair, and sighs.

"I know, Lena, but not everyone is going to be understanding of why I did why I did. Just because you're content with it doesn't mean a thing because they'll think I compelled you to be that way." I sigh and glare at the wall, life just isn't fair.

"Damon, I'm not content with it, I just understand why you did it, and I don't exactly hate spending time with you, but you have to understand that I have to give your brother some sort of chance." He looks at me slightly angry, but quickly masks it with resignment.

"I know, I just wish you didn't have to, but that's what I get for doing this to you. Well, I should be getting up to pack. He stands up in just black boxers, and starts picking up all the clothes scattered across the room, and throws them into a black suitcase. I get up to help, and he flits in front of me and shakes his head at me.

"You don't have to do that I can have it done in like 5 minutes, literally! Why don't you go and take a shower." I pick up some clothes to wear after the shower.

"Okay" I kiss him, and walk into the shower turning it on and stepping in. I shampoo and wash my body rinsing off everything, and dry off before quickly putting my clothes on. I walk into the room to find it spotless and everything is packed, Damon is sitting in a chair with his leather jacket and shoes on smiling smugly at me.

"Told you" he says with a smirk. I stick my tongue out at him and mumble whatever. We check out and before I know it we're in Damon's shiny black Comaro, on our way to Mystic Falls. Damon and I crack jokes, and sing to the radio at the top of our lungs, after of a beautiful rendition of Baby by Justin Bieber we finally reach the town limit. I gulp as Damon drives to his house, we pull up to a huge house and I gap with wide eyes. Damon looks over and smirks with his famous smirk, gosh he is so hot. He gets out and runs and opens my car door for me, I get out as he flits us both to the front door. We walk in, and I look around at the beautifully, but eclectically furnished house.

"Stefan, you home?" Damon calls this out, and we suddenly hear a loud click. I look over to see a man with a crossbow aimed directly at Damon.

"Baby brother..." Damon holds his hands up mockingly and Stefan throws the crossbow across the room before lunging at Damon with a stake.

An/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review!(:

Love,

Maddyxx


	4. Chapter 4

AN/

It's been a long time since I've updated, and I'm definitely sorry for that! Thank you for all your reviews it means a lot!(:

Love,  
>Maddyxx<p>

D POV/

Oh great, my brother is going to stake me, is the first thought that crosses my mind when Stefan lunges at me. Luckily, since he's kept a steady diet of bunnies and other cute woodland animals, I'm stronger them him and I manage to stop him. I mean this is a bit too "Twilight" for my taste, I guess he's Edward and I'm Jacob! Of course, Elena is going to pick me, so I guess that's where the similarities end! Once I've pushed him away I make my way to my beloved alcohol supply and pour myself a bourbon, I sit down on the couch and look over at Stefan.

"So, I see we still have some unresolved issues to handle. You would think after 172 years you would start to expect these things from me!" I smirk at him and wink at Elena, who blushes.

"Unresolved issues? Damon, you compelled my girlfriend to forget me, and then you married her! I think that's a bit bigger then "unresolved issues!" I scoff and he looks at me incredulously.

"Get over it! It's been like three days, that should be enough time for you to wrap your perfectly coiffed head around! By the way, if you keep wearing your hair like that, people are going to start thinking you're Edward Cullen! Just saying!" He growls at me and I ignore him, and motion to Elena to sit next to me. She does, and I wrap my arm around her.

"I swear, brother! If you do not take your hands off my girlfriend I will kill you without a second thought!" He glares at me, and I glare back.

"See, that's where you are wrong little brother, she isn't you're girlfriend anymore she's my wife!" I point to her wedding ring, and he looks like he wants to kill me. No surprise there! During this whole ordeal I forget that Elena is listening, until she speaks.

"Stefan, I know this is difficult and like I told your brother, I'm going to give a chance! However, I don't want my memories back, it has to be fair!" She smiles at Stefan, and he looks angry.

"Fair, Elena? Damon kidnapped my girlfriend and then compelled her to forget me, on top of all that he married her! Is that fair? Why are you giving him a chance? Why would you no want to remember all of the times we had together!?" He turns away from her, and I know he can't handle it.

"I-I-I don't know why, I just feel like he deserves a chance to be good! If I had my memories back, I would feel like I didn't have a choice in what I feel" She crosses over to Stefan and puts her hand on his shoulder. "This is your chance to make me fall in love with you all over again, but if I don't choose you, then I'm sorry. I have to try to figure out who I want to be with, and I can't just fall into your arms because I was told that I used to love you! Please understand!" He nods his head and turns to face her.

"I understand, Elena! Just know that what we had was real!" He hugs her then flits out of the room. I think I'm going to be sick, this is like some weird vampire love drama on the CW network! When did I allow my self to become this!? I need to get out of here and think! Elena turns to me and I stand up walking to the door.

"Well, that is my cue to leave, so get comfortable and I'll be back here in a couple of hours!" I salute her, and open the door.

"Damon I-" Before she can finish I'm already gone, and on my way to my favorite place. I knock on the door of a mansion, and Rebekah answers the door.

"Ah...Damon Salvatore! To what do I owe this pleasure?" She draws in her sexy British accent.

"Nothing, Rebekah! Where's Klaus?"  
>She smirks and points behind her.<p>

"He's upstairs in his room plotting some plan that's probably going to fail!" I push past her and walk up the stairs to his room. Now I know what you're thinking and of course this isn't my favorite place! It's just the place I'm going to before I go to my favorite place! I barge in and Klaus is standing at the window looking out.

"What do you want, Salvatore? Can't a murderous hybrid have some peace and quiet for once?!" He turns around looking actually upset about my presence.

"I'm not going to answer that Klaus! Just to let you know the words murderous and peace don't go in the same sentence!" He groans and I smirk.

"What do you want?" He hisses. "I have no problem killing you for the mere satisfaction it would bring me!" I hold my hands up in mock surrender and laugh.

"I'm not here to fight, I need something from you! I need you to locate Elizabeth and bring her to my house!" He scoffs at me.

"Why would I give you Stefan's old love? What's in it for me?" I smirk at him.

"Simple, you want the moonstone I have it. If you do this and agree to some conditions I'll hand it over." He looks intrigued, and looks deep in thought.

"What are these conditions exactly?" I smile at myself knowing I have him.

"I want you to not use Elena or our friends in the sacrifice, we both know that besides Katerina and Elena there is another doppelgänger! You just wanted to use Elena because it would save you time! Those are the conditions!" He thinks about it for a minute.

"I'll do it. Meet me tomorrow to discuss details" I smirk and nod before running out of the house, and to my actual favorite place! I sit at the bar in the Mystic Grill and order a Bourbon, this plan is going to come along nicely!

AN/

I hope you guys liked this chapter, please read and review!

Love,

Maddyxx


	5. I Love You Guys

Hey, guys!

It's been forever since I've been on here, but because of negative comments and lack of ideas I've decided to stop posting on my stories! I just wanted to thank all of you for your support and love through out my time on here! It means so much that you guys read my work, and that you helped me through tough times! Thank you to all the people who read my stories, and all the people who always posted positive reviews! Keep writing, and keep reading!

I love you all to pieces,

M. Xx


End file.
